The dust deposited on a telephone set, a fax machine, a television set, a computer, etc. is generally wiped out with a dry or wet cleaning cloth, or a static paper. The method of wiping out the dust with a cleaning cloth or paper can often trigger inadvertently a switch or key of the machines referred to above. In addition, the dust can not be effectively removed by a cleaning cloth or paper.